Love Me Right
by sheerii1220
Summary: Aku Membencimu, sangat membencimu/ apakah masih ada jalan kembali ? jika hatiku hanya mampu melihatmu/ HUNHAN/ Genderswitch/ DLDR! Typos/
1. Prolog

**Love Me Right**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T+ / a lil-bit M**

 **Multichapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo(s). DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading and Thank You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beijing, 20 April 2018**_

Lelaki pemilik rahang tajam itu nampak mengeras, mata hitam itu menajam mengunci tubuh mungil yang terdiam beberapa meter di depannya. Gadis pemilik tubuh mungil itu terdiam meraba dua gundukan tanah yang masih terasa basah. Awan hitam menggantung membawa rintikan hujan mengguyur suasana yang terasa dingin tersebut. Suara jatuhnya air langit terdengar lirih daripada jerit pilu dari gadis itu.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar pelan, terlihat rapuh dan menahan jeritan tangisnya. Rambut yang biasa tergerai lembut itu terbasuh air hujan tanpa ada perlawanan. Begitupun setelan warna hitam yang digunakannya sudah kuyup dan terlihat memilukan. Angin yang berhembus dingin sama sekali bukan masalah bagi gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Rasa dingin, rasa kebas pada jari-jarinya yang mengerut memutih, bibir yang biasanya sewarna cherry ranum mulai memucat dan membiru, semua itu juga bukan masalah baginya, sungguh itu tak terasa mengganggu gadis itu. Ada yang lebih menarik habis rasa sakit ditubuhnya. Rasa sesak pada dadanya benar-benar menyakitinya. Nafasnya nampak tersengal seperti oksigen telah memusuhinya dan enggan memasuki paru-parunya. Tangan mungil itu memukul dadanya beberapa kali berharap oksigen berbaik hati memasuki paru-parunya, hingga sakit dan sesak yang dirasakannya menghilang. Rasa sesaknya terus bertambah saat mata rusanya memandang dua gundukan tanah di depannya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya disertai rintihan pelan, dia benar-benar berharap hari ini adalah bunga tidur paling menyakitkan yang akan segera berakhir ketika terbangun.

"Baba. .Mama. . hari ini ulang tahun Lulu yang ke-23, kalian mengingatnyakan ? Jadi kenapa kalian tidak datang memberikan kejutan kepada Lulu" bisik gadis itu pelan.

Lelaki yang berdiri di belakang gadis bertubuh mungil itu terdiam. Mata hitamnya masih setia mengikuti gerak-gerik tubuh mungil di depannya. Mata hitam itu nampak sendu dan mengurat memerah. Tidak ada yang beda dari keadaan sang gadis, lelaki itu juga nampak pilu membiarkan hujan membasuh sekujur tubuhnya. Hatinya tergerus sakit dan sesak melihat gadis yang merintih pilu itu. Lelaki itu ingin mendekap tubuh ringkih di depannya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Hanya saja kakinya terasa kaku, kesulitan untuk diajak melangkah ke hadapan gadis itu. Bukan, bukan kakinya yang sulit untuk bekerjasama. Dia hanya terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan gadis pemilik tubuh mungil tersebut. Lelaki itu terlalu takut tindakannya yang gegabah akan menjauhkannya dari gadis yang mencuri hatinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hujan terhenti, tawa sumbang dari gadis di depannya mengejutkan lelaki pemilik mata hitam tersebut. Gadis itu berdiri kemudian berbalik, berjalan pelan mengikuti jalan setapak menuju lelaki yang masih berdiri diam di belakangnya. Gadis itu berdiri menatap lelaki itu, masih nampak matanya yang juga memerah.

"Sehun-ah. . Benar namamu Sehun, Oh Sehun?" ucap gadis itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu. Dia hanya diam mengangguk kaku menatap mata rusa gadis yang sangat dia rindukan itu.

"Aku Xi Luhan, kau pembunuh, aku membencimu, benar-benar membencimu!" nafas gadis itu memburu, diikuti tatapan kebencian yang menusuk lelaki di depannya.

Mata hitam itu semakin memerah, setitik air mata jatuh saat tatapan sendunya bertemu dengan tatapan kebencian dari gadis yang namanya selalu dia sebut dalam doa nya selama 15 tahun. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang seharusnya terjadi. Seharusnya penantiannya selama 15 tahun bukan berakhir menyesakkan seperti ini. Penantiannya bukan untuk keadaan yang seperti ini. Namun nampaknya takdir benar-benar menjungkar balikkan hati dan kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or ?**

 _29 April 2018_


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Me Right**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun (25 Tahun)**

 **Xi Luhan (23 Tahun)**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T+ / a lil-bit M**

 **Multichapter**

 **Warning : Genderswitch! Typo(s). DLDR!**

 **Happy Reading and Thank You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beijing, 22 April 2018**_

Oh Sehun menggigil kedinginan.

Lahir menjadi anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh, membuatnya menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Oh yang telah menguasai negara-negara Asia di berbagai bidang. Hal tersebut juga yang menjadikannya seorang kaya tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Memiliki wajah tampan yang tegas khas _aristokrat_ juga membuat semua orang berdecak kagum tentang bagaimana kesempurnaan hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

Layaknya kehidupan yang lain, semua akan terasa lebih indah dan sempurna bagi setiap orang yang hanya bisa melihat dan menilai tanpa melakoninya. Nyatanya menjadi si sempurna Oh Sehun tak seindah kelihatannya. Menjadi pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan bisnis keluarga Oh harus menjadikannya seorang yang tegas dan keras nyaris tanpa cela. Dia harus kehilangan masa mudanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang bersama teman sepermainannya ataupun membicarakan setiap gadis cantik yang lewat di depan mereka. Oh Sehun tidak tau bagaimana rasanya bermain di _game center_ atau berteriak keras saat tangannya berhasil memasukkan bola orange besar kesukaannya ke dalam ring. Oh Sehun hanya bisa menikmati itu semua sendirian tanpa tawa dari orang yang disebut teman.

Oh Sehun meninggalkan tawa kanak-kanaknya saat usianya 10 tahun. Baginya usia itu adalah usia paling berkesan untuknya, ia masih bisa tertawa lebar tanpa beban, tanpa memikirkan angka-angka yang harus membuatnya pusing, tanpa harus memikirkan bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan bahasa lain selain bahasa ibunya, tanpa memikirkan suatu yang belum seharusnya ia pikirkan. Diantara kenangan indah itu ada senyuman manis dari gadis bermata rusa yang ia genggam kuat-kuat agar tidak memudar termakan waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, paman minta maaf tapi sesuai dengan pesan terakhir dari Tuan Xi kamu harus menikah dengan Oh Sehun"

Kedua orang lelaki itu nampak tegang menunggu jawaban gadis yang terduduk di depan mereka berdua. Paman Lee salah satu orang kepercayaan Tuan Xi menatap bersalah setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia katakan kepada nona mudanya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki yang diketahui Oh Sehun hanya memandang datar Xi Luhan menunggu jawaban.

"Paman tau aku membencinya, apa tidak ada orang lain ? aku akan senang hati menikah selain dengan orang ini paman"

"Tapi Lu kau tahu bagaimana keadaan perusahaan kita setelah Tuan Xi meninggalkan kursinya"

"Aku tahu paman, atau paman yang menggantikan Baba sampai aku siap, aku berjanji akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku paman"

"Tidak semudah itu Lu, Paman minta maaf tapi kau juga tahu selain masalah perusahaan ini adalah permintaan Tuan Xi"

"Baba sudah tidak ada paman, bisakah paman mengabaikannya, Baba tidak akan marah dengan paman"

"Luhan, jaga ucapanmu! Baba dan Mama akan sedih mendengarmu, paman mohon jangan seperti ini Lu"

Luhan nampak tersenyum miring sebelum membalik badannya melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Seharusnya senyum itu nampak mengerikan tapi bagi Sehun senyum itu tampak menyedihkan.

"Paman biar aku yang mengejar Luhan, mungkin dia ke kamarnya"

"Tolong bicaralah dengan lembut nak, kau tahu betapa sulitnya keadaan kita sekarang, dan sebelum kita tahu apa yang terjadi keamanan Luhan yang paling penting untuk sekarang"

"Hmm, aku tau paman"

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pelan-pelan dan meneliti rumah yang dulu menyimpan kenangannya dengan gadis mungil bermata rusa itu. Gadis itu adalah Xi Luhan. Tak ada yang banyak berbeda dari rumah itu, hanya warna cat nya saja yang nampak baru, juga semakin banyaknya foto dari gadis kecil yang semakin terlihat cantik di setiap fotonya. Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia berjanji tak akan menyerah sesulit apapun untuk meraih gadisnya kembali.

"Luhan-ah ini aku, bisa kau buka pintu nya ?"

Oh Sehun masih sabar berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, yang ia ingat betul itu adalah kamar gadisnya dulu. Sehun tau itu sudah terlalu lama, mungkin saja kamar Luhan sudah pindah, tapi Oh Sehun tidak mau peduli untuk sekedar bertanya pada pengurus rumah keluarga Xi. Persetan jika dia salah kamar, hatinya menuntunnya ke pintu ruangan ini.

"Lu, kau mendengarku ?" Oh Sehun mulai gelisah karena tidak ada tanda pintu terbuka.

"Aku akan membuka paksa jika kau tetap keras kepala"

Kesabarannya mengkerut, sifat alami dirinya. Kemudian yang terdengar adalah dobrakan pintu yang terdengar nyaring di dalam rumah yang sepi itu. Xi Luhan mendecih kecil saat Oh Sehun benar-benar mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Luhan, kau mendengarku ?"

Xi Luhan memilih mengabaikannya, tetap sibuk membaca buku yang Oh Sehun yakini tak benar-benar dibaca oleh gadis itu. Oh Sehun bukan laki-laki penyabar, seharusnya Luhan mengerti tidak ada yang berubah dari lelaki itu meski waktu cepat berlalu. Oh Sehun merebut buku Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

"Luhan kau mengingatku kan ?"

"Tidak" Jawaban dan tatapan Luhan terasa dingin membuat tubuh Sehun menggigil. Sehun tau Luhan marah dan tatapan benci itu sangat mengganggu Oh Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau melupakanku jika 15 tahun ini aku selalu mengingatmu Lu"

"Ah, aku tau kau pembunuh Baba dan Mama kan ?"

"Luhan, aku mohon Lu itu kecelakaan"

"Aku ingin melupakanmu"

"Bagus, itu artinya kau mengingatku kan ?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan orang yang meninggalkan aku, dengan orang yang mengingkari janjinya, dan sekarang kau membawa habis kebahagiaanku!"

Teriakan Luhan terasa nyaring menembus kekerasan hati Sehun, luka itu kembali membuka. Melihat binar rusa hilang tergantikan dengan tatapan sengit juga air mata yang mengembun di mata itu membuat seorang Oh Sehun menyerah kesakitan. Oh Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia tau teriakan Luhan tak sepantasnya di balas dengan teriakan.

"Besok, besok kita ke Korea, lusa kita menikah Lu di Korea"

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak memberikan pertanyaan Lu, kau tidak bisa menolak"

"Kau bajingan! Aku benar-benar membencimu Oh Sehun brengsek!"

"Jangan mencoba kabur Lu, kau tau seberapa pentingnya perusahaan Xi untuk Baba, dan betapa pentingnya aku untuk perusahaanmu Lu. Kau yang tau, dan seharusnya kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat kan? Aku pergi, besok kita berangkat ke Korea ingat itu!"

"Arrrggggghhhhhh, bajingan Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan Luhan terdengar menyakitkan, Oh Sehun masih berdiri di belakang pintu kamar tersebut menemani Luhan dengan kesakitannya. Mendengar rintihan kemarahan dan cacian gadisnya atas namanya. Oh Sehun tersenyum kecil, hatinya terasa sakit menerima kebencian dari gadisnya. Namun dia harus bersikap egois, tidak apa gadisnya membencinya yang terpenting adalah keamanan dan kebahagiaan gadisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak apa Lu, benci aku sesukamu, caci aku sampai hatimu terasa lega. Kau tau aku disini, jangan sakit sendirian! Benci aku jika dengan begitu kau bisa merasa lebih baik. Tidak apa sayang, aku akan menerima semuanya. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan semua seperti sedia kala, sampai keadaan benar-benar aman untukmu. Saat itu tiba kau bisa pergi dariku, mengejar bahagiamu. Hanya tersenyumlah seperti dulu gadis kecilku, Baby Girl_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or ?**

 _02 Mei 2018_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Halloo, ini adalah chapter 1 dan juga sedikit penjelasan tentang umur sehun dan luhan untuk yang sekarang ada di atas yaa. Takutnya nanti ada yang bingung** **aku tau ini masih banyak yang perlu diperbaiki. Dan mohon maaf jika konfilknya membingungkan :D :D jujur saja aku sedikit kesulitan membangun konfilknya meskipun jalan ceritanya sudah terngiang ngiang di kepala dan mengganggu aku setiap hari untuk segera ditulis :D :D**

 **Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk yang sudah membaca, review, fav dan juga follow. Mohon maaf jika masih mengecewakan :D**

 **Terimakasih !**


End file.
